


Good For You

by QueenCassidy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Premature Ejaculation, accidentally included feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCassidy/pseuds/QueenCassidy
Summary: You and Bucky finally have time to be alone and it’s almost too much for him.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write a Bucky premature ejaculation fic and instead wrote feelings...and Bucky coming in his pants. My first work on here! I'd love some feedback. Cross posted on tumblr.

You push Bucky roughly onto your couch, never once separating your mouths as you rush to climb onto his hard lap. After weeks of nonstop missions, both together and apart, you’d finally found time to be alone. Everything about this was new; the taste of him, the feel of him, the touch of his hands as they ran up and down your sides before resting to grip tightly on your hips. 

What was not knew is how you felt about him. 

You had helped Steve find him after the events in DC, scouring the farthest corners of the globe for even a glimpse of the man with the sad eyes Steve Rogers called his best friend. When you helped Steve pull him out of Siberia, only fragmented pieces of metal for an arm and blood coating his face, your heart clenched tightly in your chest. Bucky was a broken man but he was a good man and you promised yourself to help him become whole once again. 

Since then you’ve kept that promise, working hard to gain his trust on joint missions and late night talks in the kitchen to soothe the nightmares kept him awake. When Bucky kissed you softly for the first time, lips pressing shyly against yours over a steaming cup of midnight hot chocolate, your heart once again clenched tightly in your chest—but for a whole new reason. After that kiss the two of you have had almost no time alone together. You’ve snuck kisses in the corner of the quinjet when you were sure no one was looking, held him tightly in Belarus after a mission nearly went south, and his hand is always laced with yours under the table during mission debriefs. But there has been no chance to make your relationship more physical.

Until now.

Bucky licked into your mouth, pulling back only to suck your bottom lip between his teeth. His breath came out in labored pants as his hips pushed upwards against your core. When you ground down against him, rubbing your pussy against every hard line of his cock, Bucky released your lip to groan deeply at the sensation. One hand gripped his shoulder tightly to give yourself leverage as you began to rock against him earnestly. With each downward shift of your hips Bucky thrust up into you, catching your clit in a way that sent sharp electric shocks through your body. 

“God doll,” He panted against your neck. “You’re killing me.” 

You could only moan in response. Your free hand carded through his hair and tugged his head back so you could suck a bruise right underneath his stubbled jaw. Bucky clenched your waist tightly in his hands and pressed you down onto him harder, your underwear sliding through the slickness of your pussy with ease. You couldn’t believe how wet you were, and the two of you had just barely started.  
You were about to suggest the two of you pause to strip down, wanting nothing more than to slide down onto his hard length rather than just glide across him through layers of fabric when Bucky suddenly forced your hips down onto his. He thrust upward harshly to meet your hips, deliciously scraping your clit against the zipper of his tac pants and the head of his cock, and causing your clit to spasm. If he kept this up you were going to come before clothes even came off. Bucky grunted deeply, the sound reverberating between the two of you as he held your bodies together. You tried to shift your hips again, fighting lightly at his hold so you could resume the rhythm the two of you established when he winced against your cheek and pulled away. 

“Are you okay?” You asked, shifting backwards slightly to look at his face. 

His chest was rising and falling rapidly, cheeks tinted pink and face shimmering with a light sheen of sweat. In all, he looked utterly debauched. But Bucky’s eyes were cast downward-- unable to meet yours. His sudden shyness was concerning, and your frowned at the rapidly shifting mood. “Yeah, it’s just...I just um…y’know.” He mumbled. 

“You just what?” You asked, before understanding what he meant. Eyes falling to his zipper, you suddenly realized that the dark color of his pants was the only thing hiding the stained evidence of his pleasure. He had just… “Oh!”

Bucky’s face twisted into a grimace while he kept his gaze on everything but you. “I’m sorry, Doll. I didn’t mean to. It just happened so quickly. And God you felt so good. And it’s been a long time since I’ve done this with anyone. And you’re just—” He rambled. 

“Bucky,” You interrupted, tilting his face towards yours so you could finally meet his eyes. “It’s okay. Really. You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.”

“I wanted this to be good for you.” He said.

“It was good for me. You’re good for me, Bucky.” You told him. His eyes shifted then, no longer filled with the hidden shadows and sadness you were accustomed to. Instead they lit up with joy, bright unbridled happiness that matched the smile growing on his lips. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Yeah.” 

“You’re good for me too. Fuck, you’re perfect for me.” Bucky said, and pressed his lips to yours. Your mouths melded together sweetly. Tongues meeting and lips parting in a way that began to quickly bring back the lost mood. Bucky gripped your hips tightly again and pressed you forward, right back against his already hard length. You pulled back surprised and were met with his confident smirk.

“Another perk of the serum,” Bucky said. “I think it’s your turn to come now, don’t you?”

Another perk indeed, you thought. One you both were definitely going to make use of.


End file.
